Li-ion batteries have traditionally dominated the market of portable electronic devices. However, conventional Li-ion batteries contain flammable organic solvents as components of the electrolyte and this flammability is the basis of a safety risk which is of concern and could limit or prevent the use of Li-ion batteries for application in large scale energy storage.
Replacing the flammable organic liquid electrolyte with a solid Li-conductive phase would alleviate this safety issue, and may provide additional advantages such as improved mechanical and thermal stability. A primary function of the solid Li-conductive phase, usually called solid Li-ion conductor or solid state electrolyte, is to conduct Li+ ions from the anode side to the cathode side during discharge and from the cathode side to the anode side during charge while blocking the direct transport of electrons between electrodes within the battery.
Moreover, lithium batteries constructed with nonaqueous electrolytes are known to form dendritic lithium metal structures projecting from the anode to the cathode over repeated discharge and charge cycles. If and when such a dendrite structure projects to the cathode and shorts the battery energy is rapidly released and may initiate ignition of the organic solvent.
Therefore, there is much interest and effort focused on the discovery of new solid Li-ion conducting materials which would lead to an all solid state lithium battery. Studies in the past decades have focused mainly on ionically conducting oxides such as for example, LISICON (Li14ZnGe4O16), NASICON(Li1.3Al0.3Ti1.7(PO4)3), perovskite (for example, La0.5Li0.5TiO3), garnet (Li7La3Zr2O12), LiPON (for example, Li2.88PO3.73N0.14) and sulfides, such as, for example, Li3PS4, Li7P3S11 and LGPS (Li10GeP2S12).
While recent developments have marked the conductivity of solid Li-ion conductor to the level of 1-10 mS/cm, which is comparable to that in liquid phase electrolyte, finding new Li-ion solid state conductors is of great interest.
An effective lithium ion solid-state conductor will have high Li+ conductivity at room temperature and low activation energy of Li+ migration in the conductor for use over a range of operation temperatures that might be encountered in the environment. Further, unlike many conventionally employed non-aqueous solvents, the solid-state conductor material should be stable to electrochemical degradation reactivity with the anode and cathode chemical composition. Environmentally stable composite materials having high Li+ conductivity and low activation energy would be sought in order to facilitate manufacturing methods and structure of the battery.
Accordingly, an object of this application is to identify materials having high Li ion conductivity while being poor electron conductors which are suitable as a solid state electrolyte for a lithium ion battery.
A further object of this application is to provide a solid state lithium ion battery containing a solid state Li ion electrolyte membrane.